Christmas' Gift of Love
by iamdarkchan
Summary: plot: they broke up before Christmas.. will they be back and have a best Christmas ever? R&R everyone! a one-shot fanfic made for NxM fans.. fit for tis' Christmas season.. seriously, i made this for 3 days.. well, i don't know.. xD


**Christmas' Gift of Love**

She was staring blankly at the open, gazing at the stars that twinkle above her every night. She sighs as she makes another wish to the star.

"I _wish_ Natsume would ever be kind to me especially its Christmas," she said so softly.

Looking down, she noticed tears fall out from her eyes making her so fragile at the moment. She never expected it to be that way now that she would be happy since its Christmas. It's her most favorite time of the year. However, she couldn't be that fully happy if she's not really on good terms with Natsume. She's already 16 – growing up and sometimes or most of the time, still wet behind the ears. But that attitude matched her personality well. No one contradicts to that even Natsume agrees but what she doesn't understand is that why he's becoming so distant lately.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Natsume! Look, look!! It's snowing!!" Mikan happily said as she pulled her crimson-eyed boyfriend towards the window._

"_I can see even from afar, polka dots!" he retorted._

"_But--," she was cut off not knowing what to say._

"_But?"_

"_It's much nicer to look more closely. It's breathtaking!" she said._

"_Breathtaking? What are you talking about?" Natsume scoffed._

"_Snow is my second favorite thing next to rain," she looked up the ceiling. "Besides, it only snows during winter season," added she who is now looking straight at Natsume._

_Natsume was utterly surprised on how she got that proximity and suddenly turned back._

"_I don't want to be involved with your stupidity, polka," he walked away._

_All she can do is just stare at the Natsume's retreating back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She sighed. "Stars don't really show much during winter but I know it has something to do with my wish," Mikan smiled at the thought and went to sleep.

* * *

Mikan merrily skipped along the halls of the academy. It was Christmas Eve. She was excited what are they going to do the whole day in class. Busy at her thoughts, she fell with a painful thud.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her sore temple.

"You know, you've been keeping that up for many years now. I'm impressed."

She looked up. "Natsume! How dare you?! It's not my fault for bumping at you!"

"It's your stupidity that does it. You may be 16 but you don't act like one."

"Arggh!! Take back what you said!" she charged at him.

"Nope. Why would I? Besides, it's true. Don't you ever notice?"

"And don't you ever notice that you're also the one whom I always bump to? Why can't it be other else?" she pointed out.

Natsume fell silent.

"What is it now? Can't cut your tongue?" she pulled out a tongue.

"Whatever, cherries," he scoffed.

"NATSUME!!"

* * *

Door closed with a loud bang. Hot aura surrounded the brunette as she entered the classroom. Yuu tried to approach her but was completely ignored. Poor Yuu. Mikan continued onto her seat and slapped the tabletop hard.

"What was that for, cherries! You're too loud in the morning!" Natsume complained.

"Talk to the hand, Natsume," she motioned a hand to Natsume.

"What the--?!" he abruptly stood up and pulled her wrist painfully.

"Natsume! Let me go!"

"No! Not until we're done talking!" he threatened.

"What is there to talk about? You can't even establish a sound conversation with me and Ruka and now you're asking for it?" she continued struggling.

"Don't anger me, Mikan," his voice sounded like dripping venom and holds more painfully or more like crushing.

Others already felt the tension between them and felt terrified about Natsume's gaze towards Mikan. Turning to look at them, Natsume dragged Mikan outside.

"Natsume, what are you doing?!" she pulled her hand from Natsume's.

"Showing my dear girlfriend what attention is."

"You need attention?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Mikan laughed at the statement. "You acted that way to get my attention?"

"No." he denied.

"Then what was that?"

"To shut you up. You're too noisy as always."

"If you can't keep up, then why ask me to be your _stupid_ girlfriend?" she said, half-crying.

"Are you pulling my leg?" he was already near the edge.

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"You're the only one who's stupid enough to fall for me."

"And you're the only one who asked me to be your girlfriend in the first place."

"You know what, let's break up if you don't want this. I'm tired of you." Natsume replied.

"What?" Mikan stiffened with tears brimming from her eyes. She doesn't want to break up with Natsume, not ever. She loved him all these years. She can't afford to lose him. But she doesn't understand herself at this point. She was too confused.

"You heard me. Let's break up." Natsume commanded.

"No." Tears already fall from her eyes. "I won't break up with you!"

"We're off, pol--"

"No! That's not going to happen."

"Watch me. You're not my girlfriend from this day." Natsume turned and walked away.

Mikan cried and cried and cried.

* * *

A knock broke all the silence in Mikan's room. Yet, Mikan just sat quietly on her couch, hugging her knees and staring blankly in space. It can't be denied that she's not herself after what happened a few hours ago and just a little more before her favorite time of the year. Christmas was supposed to be the best day but some things don't just happen as she wanted it to be. Everything was in obstinate silence.

"Natsume…" she called out of the blue.

A door opened with a loud boom.

"Dummy," Hotaru called still as expressionless as ever.

She never looked back.

"Mikan," she spoke with a hint of the slightest emotion.

"Ho-ta-a-ru?" Mikan stammered.

"Mikan, what happened?" she motioned over her side.

"Na-na-nat-sum-me… h-he-e br-o-k-ke up w-wi-t-th m-me," her voice almost inaudible.

"Shhh… he doesn't deserve your tears."

"Ho-ho-taru, Na-na-tsume w-wo-uld be b-ba-ck right?" Mikan looked up with hope on her eyes.

"To be completely honest with you, I think he wouldn't bear losing you," she gave her encouragement.

Mikan smiled then sobbed dryly. Hotaru pulled her towards her.

"Dummy, I have a gift for you. Want to see?"

"No. I'm so-rry, Hotaru. I'm not at my best today," Mikan spoke bitterly.

"Okay. But if you feel something, just let me know."

After that, Hotaru left Mikan alone.

"_Maybe, I was too hard on him,"_ Hotaru thought to herself as she closed the door.

Little did Mikan know, a figure was watching her from the outside.

"Just wait until this is over," the figure said then left.

* * *

Fireworks exploded much on the winter sky. Mikan turned to look at them. She can't really gaze that much since her eyes were heavy from all the crying.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Polka, meet me under the tree 7 p.m. tonight," Natsume spoke coldly._

_Mikan just stared at him._

"_By the way, if you don't come, your Christmas is ruined."_

"_Huh? Natsume--," she replied but was too late. He already left._

* * *

_It was 7:30 pm, Mikan was sleeping soundly hugging her pink pillow._

"_Hmmm… I love you…" she murmured. "Why do you have to be mean at me? Hmph! I hate you…" she giggled._

"_Natsume… Natsume… NATSUME!!" she screamed wide-awake._

_She turned to look at her clock. It read: 8:15 pm. Mikan was staring at the clock for quite sometime until…_

"_Meet me under the tree 7 p.m. tonight."_

_As if cold water was splashed on her, she ran towards the tree._

"_Natsume?"_

_No one came out to reply. Mikan then heard something nearby. She followed the sound._

"_You're damn late!" a voice scolded her._

"_Natsume!"_

"_I told you, 7 p.m."_

"_I'm sorry, I overslept! I completely forgot about it," she bowed her head._

"_Baka polka."_

"_What?! Take that back!"_

"_No."_

"_NATSUME!!" she yelled._

"_Why do you have to be that noisy, polka?"_

"_You're annoying!"_

"_What the--?" he pulled Mikan towards him._

"_Natsume? What are you doing?" she spoke nervously._

"_What do you think I'm doing? Hugging my girlfriend, of course," he flashed a rare smile towards Mikan._

_Mikan fell for the smile. She unconsciously gaped at him._

"_I'm not a fish, Mikan."_

"_Aishiteru, Natsume."_

"_I love you, too, my little girl. I would forget about you being late tonight," he smirked._

"_Oh, shut up."_

_Natsume kissed her ever so lightly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Natsume please. Don't do this to me. Not now, not ever," more tears fell from her amber eyes.

Mikan stood up from where she was and looked through the window. She could see students happily playing outside the snow waiting for Christmas for just a few hours more. She looked up the skies once more hopefully catching stars but there wasn't any. She looked up her bedside table. The clock read: 11:00 pm. It's almost Christmas.

"What's the purpose of celebrating if Natsume isn't here?" she asked herself.

"_Meet me under the tree 7 p.m. tonight."_

All she can do is remember the memory. Another batch of tears flowed out.

"_Meet me under the tree 7 p.m. tonight,"_ the thought flashed again.

Mikan ran outside.

* * *

Natsume waited, waited and waited until he sighed.

"Almost."

He then heard hiccups from a short distance – other side of the tree. He already knows who that person is. He smiled.

"You're late, polka dots."

The person looked up with puffy eyes. "Natsume?"

"Who else? Are you expecting other else?" he rolled his eyes.

"No," she looked down.

Natsume was wondering why there were no hugs coming from his polka dots. Oh! How he hated Hotaru.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Stay away from Mikan," Hotaru demanded._

"_Why would I?" Natsume glared._

"_Coz' you'll get hurt if you don't," a sound from a clicking, more like preparing a gun, more particularly, Baka Gun Super Turbo._

"_No."_

"_I would reveal what I saw the other night."_

"_What?" Natsume glared at her once more._

"_You kissed that Aimi."_

"_What?"_

"_You kissed her."_

"_No." Natsume clenched his fist._

"_Then, what's this?" she then showed him a picture._

_Natsume looked. Truly, the picture has Natsume and the girl named Aimi on it and kissing, mind you, on a not so bright light._

"_Tell me, I'm lying." Hotaru challenged._

"_That girl flirted with me. I didn't," Natsume defended._

"_And you fell for her trap."_

"_No. She did that forcefully. I didn't respond."_

"_You didn't stop it from happening. Baka, I thought your reflexes are faster than I thought," Hotaru pointed out and she got the biggest point of all. Natsume is at a loss. He knows that. Damn, he'll kill that damn Aimi girl for sure. Though, he's confident enough that Mikan would believe in him but there are so many ifs. He can loose Mikan if that happens so he has no choice but to do what Hotaru says._

"_Good," Hotaru smirked mischievously._

_Natsume can't believe that he actually agreed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Come here, polka."

Mikan couldn't believe her ears. She ran to him without any second thoughts. "Natsume!"

She hugged him tight. Of course, Natsume couldn't be happier. He hugged her as if there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry."

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry?" she asked with naivety.

"Still innocent as ever, polka. What for would I say sorry? I hurt you, remember?"

"We're back from where we were before. It doesn't matter."

"I need to tell you."

* * *

"Hotaru did that?" Mikan laughed.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"You deserved it though."

"What?"

"You cheated on me."

"I didn't and _never_ will," he said emphasizing the word never.

"Then what was _that_?"

"I told you it was her who did that."

"Okay, okay. I forgive you," with that, she nodded.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Natsume wouldn't ever admit. Well, Mikan should've known.

As if on cue, fireworks exploded from the winter sky.

"Natsume look! They're so pretty," Mikan pointed to the sky.

"I know," he was simply looking at Mikan.

Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulder. In return, he wrapped his arms around her. Mikan finally got her wish. She couldn't ask for more. She has the best Christmas ever!

"I love you, Natsume."

"Me too, polka."

"Say it for me."

"Do I have to?"

Mikan groaned.

"I love you, Mikan."

Natsume kissed her so sweet. Mikan spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume."

"Merry Christmas, _my_ little girl."

The clock struck twelve.


End file.
